Aeronautics
The field of aeronautics is one that was until recently very much in its infancy, with major developments only coming in recent decades. That said it has exploded both in size and in sophistication, with both commercial and military aircraft fleets composed of both heavier- and lighter-than-air aircraft growing in importance globally. History Aeronautic theory developed in parallel in [[Daolin|'Daolin']] and [[Erinoba|'Erinoba']], but environmental conditions in Erinoba were unsuitable to actual building and testing of the budding technology. Instead the mathematical and theoretical elements were developed in the Royal Academies, and the resultant aircraft-building materials are unsurpassed for their strength and lightness. Daolin, by contrast, has many massive flat-bottomed valleys surrounded by steep escarpments which were ideal for early testing, as well as large supplies of natural gas, which was used both as a fuel source and in the manufacture of hydrogen gas by steam reforming. The first successful attempts at manned flight were made by students in the University of Guoshi, where tethered canvas balloons coated with resin and filled with hot air lifted a large wicker gondola with five volunteers on board. Ten years later this was repeated with untethered and steerable balloons, in what was the first successful test of a thermal airship. However thermal airships were unsteady and had poor lifting power. Attempts at manned flight on large paper kites, then, by the Guild of Engineers in the Haikei proved less controllable still than the thermal airships. The University of Guoshi repeated tests using newly-discovered hydrogen gas rather than hot air, which dramatically improved lifting power but did not improve steering or control, and which resulted in several tragic accidents in which all test subjects perished. The biggest single step towards modern winged and ballooned aircraft, then, came with the arrival of Erinoban mathematician and engineer Isadi Olonla and a team to the Daolese colonial port of Gaohra. Having travelled to the holy city of Warat (in Hamaji) on a pilgrimage, the team were driven out of Hamaji due to conflict with local authorities, and so travelled with a merchant vessel to the city of Gaohra. Here they encountered members of the local branch of the Guild of Engineers, with whom they discussed their own understandings of aeronautic theory, resulting in a great improvement in understanding of both parties. The team, on the guild's recommendation and with their testimonial, travelled to the city of Guoshi where they and researchers from the University of Guoshi further refined their understanding of flight theory and applied their new understanding to existing aircraft design. In addition, metallurgical techniques developed in Erinoba were used to produce thinner, lighter, and stronger structures for the aircraft. The team, with concerted efforts from the University of Guoshi, eventually came to draw up the design for both the first viable airship (dubbed "the Flying Elephant" for the elephant on Erinoba's flag, incorporated into the new Aeronautic Guild's emblem) and the first viable biplane based upon initial tests of manned kites. The airship could carry twenty individuals and was fully steerable, with a rigid metal skeleton and a canvas envelope treated with liquid metals for flame resistance. Today the largest of airships are capable of carrying several tonnes in weight, and are operated both commercially by private and state-owned companies and for military use by the armed forces of several nations. Planes, however, have not increased lifting capacities significantly (initial prototypes could carry one person, and current models can carry a maximum of around five people), but have far better range and are more accurately steered than initial prototypes, not to mention that they are much safer. Powered by a rotary engine and propellers, they are almost exclusively operated for military use and are capable of heavy bombing both by carpet bombing and more-targeted dive bombing. Many also feature gun turrets. Initial prototypes had an exposed flight deck, but current designs feature paneled glass windows and spacious flight decks to allow the use of extremely complicated controls. Flight decks are also pressure-sealed and heated. Aeronautics by Country Beygir The Skyward Arm of the Beygul Horde uses both planes and airships, but there is extremely little by way of non-military use of aircraft in Beygir Proper. Included in Beygir's arsenal are fourty Dragon-class large airships manufactured in Daolin, each equipped with explosives and heavy artillery and manned by fifty crew including trained and armed soldiers. Several operate as aerial aircraft carriers but sacrifice explosives payload as a result. It also includes four Wolf-class airships for the Under Heaven Programme. Twenty Thunder-class planes are prepared for use in rapid response and as an escort for the airships. The entire air fleet is part of the Great Horde. The Wind Horse, an experimental Beygul-designed airship fitted with gun turrets and with several plane engines for rapid transit across the steppe, is in development by the Beygul military. Mernove Mernovan use of aircraft is limited to commercial use of airships for freight by the Balkheva's Chartered Company in the Inner Ortusian Sea. Daolin Since Beygul invasion, Daolin's air force has been functionally replaced by Beygir's as far as military role is concerned, with only a few remaining vessels for ceremonial and transport use. The Imperial Household owns three airships and a hybrid craft for diplomatic transportation, and the Dragon's Mouth artillery force includes ten Hawk-class planes for reconnaissance, with light bombing capabilities. Commercial use of airships is widespread, with the Sovereign Company of the Dragon alone chartering over seventy airships for shipping purposes, a major advantage being that they can be loaded like ships and can travel over both land and sea. Other joint-stock companies also make use of airships for this reason. Erinoba Erinoba has always been at the forefront of aeronautic materials development, but lacks a major source of natural gas for the manufacture of hydrogen gas for use in airships. As a result Erinoba instead focuses on use of planes, the Royal Erinoban Airmen commanding over two hundred and fifty of such craft. Of these the largest number are of the Osumejo type, with a compact construction specialised for divebombing and dogfighting. They are among the most nimble of all aircraft, with tight steering and a rigid structure that can withstand sudden velocity changes. Their main function is destruction of specific targets (eg. administrative structures) and as anti-aircraft defence. Erinoban airmen make popular mercenary units all over the world, but the design of Royal Erinoban aircraft is classified and attempts at reverse-engineering them have proved unsuccessful. In addition, Erinoba's control of metal deposits necessary for the planes construction further limits the ability of other states to infringe on Erinoba's near-monopoly of such planes. Civilian use of planes in Erinoba, as everywhere else, is far more limited. Some are used for transport of doctors between isolated villages in the highlands of western Erinoba and in transport of high-ranking individuals. Wealthy merchants sometimes charter planes to travel between their trading ports to meet with important clients. Eradina Eradina was one of the first nations to try to replicate the Erinoban and Daolese successes with flight, and have successfully reverse-engineered several Daolese airship designs for both military and commercial use. They were used extensively to combat rebels during the Caelonic Wars of Independence. Norra Norra has no aircraft-building capabilities but has purchased five airships from Beygir in response to Eradine airship construction. Oryatundo The Empire of Oryatundo, as a neighbour and major rival of Erinoba, has focused more on anti-aircraft technology than on aircraft themselves. Administrative centres and military bases are fitted with bomb shelters along the border region. With modest hydrogen-producing capabilities, they have built a number of airships, but due to Erinoban anti-airship capabilities they are used primarily as a means to deliver infantry rapidly across difficult terrain.